


Luces encendidas

by ArtZoVal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtZoVal/pseuds/ArtZoVal
Summary: Kakashi regresa de una misión, cuando ve luz en la ventana de su autoproclamado rival, es algo raro para él estar despierto tan tarde.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Shiranui Genma, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Luces encendidas

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dios realmente nunca, en serio nunca he escrito NADA, es mi primera historia y estuve pensando mucho si la subiría pero el Kakagai es mi vida así que, ni modo aquí va...

Buen eso habia sido una perdida total de tiempo, claro no esperaba mucho de una misión rango B, pero mínimo creia que sus enemigos podría durar más de unos minutos.

Así que fastidiado, con hambre, unas ganas enormes de poder llegar casa, abrir su libroy leerlo toda la noche Kakashi se dirigió a la aldea.

Cuando por fin cruzo las puertas de Konoha ya era de noche, la mayoría de las personas estaban durmiendo, la vida en una aldea shinobi era ajetreada y bulliciosa durante el día pero de noche era bastante tranquila, asi que prefirió caminar por las calles vacías y disfrutar un poco del silencio y la hermosa vista del cielo completamente despejado y estrellado, en lugar de saltar por los tejados de las casas para llegar más rápido.

Para su sorpresa al pasar cerca del complejo de apartamentos de Gai pudo ver luz en su ventana, lo cual era poco común en su autoptoclamado rival, el hombre siempre estaba hablando sobre el poder de la buena alimentación, el descanso adecuado y un estricto régimen de entrenamiento para poder tener un cuerpo saludable y con mucha energía.

Asi que seguramente acababa de llegar de una misión al igual que él, podría pasar a saludar casualmente, como siempre Gai intentaría hacer que se quedara a cenar y tomar una siesta, si, eso sonaba bien, mejor que ir a su frío y húmedo departamento que quedaba a unos 15 minutos más de camino, solo para llegar y tener que preparar el mismo la cena, con eso en mente dio un salto a la ventana de Gai suprimiendo un poco su chakra para que no lo pudiera sentir fácilmente y darle una "agradable" sorpresa.  
Solo que algo estaba mal cuando llego, había algo raro, que no encajaba o más bien alguien, no fue por la firma de chakra que se dio cuenta no, fue la voz lo que hizo que se detuviera y decidiera ocultar completamente su presencia tal como lo hacia cuando estaba en ANBU.  
Esa voz la conocía, era la voz de uno de los ex compañeros de equipo genin de Gai; Genma.

Haciendo una mueca de disgusto Kakashi decidió que era mejor olvidar su plan e irse a su casa, no le agradaba demasiado Genma, era en su opinión vastante irritante, siempre con ese humor sarcástico y esas bromas que no tenían gracia, además si se llegaba a enterar de que había ido a ver a Gai tan tarde no lo dejaría en paz por semanas tal vez meses, haciendo bromas estúpidas, sin sentido, burlándose y contándole a todos que habia visto a Hatake Kakashi haciendo una visita nocturna al hombre que tanto se esforzaba por ignorar.  
Así que no, tenia hambre, estaba cansado pero prefería caminar hasta casa, comer las sobras de la última comida que tenia en el congelador a pasar por todo eso,  
Ahhh, realmente quería probar la sabrosa comida casera de Gai- pensó dándose la vuelta decidido a regresar por la calle,  
Hasta que escucho un sonido, era una especie de risa, pero no era alegre como las de Gai o burlona como lo eran siempre las que Genma dirigía hacia él, esta era más grave, con un toque lascivo que nunca había deseado escuchar de ese hombre, con sorpesa y curiosidad se acercó más a la ventana para poder escuchar mejor, tal vez se había equivocado y no había oido eso, si tenia que ser su mente cansada la que le estaba jugando una mala pasada, al acercarse pudo entender mejor las palabras

-Asi que, ¿tiene mejor sabor que la última vez no?, esta vez no lo escupiste- de que estaba hablando no lo entendía

-te dije mi querido amigo que no fue el sabor lo que me hizo devolverlo en aquella ocasión, estaba enfermo, no podía mantener ni un vaso de agua en mi estomago aunque lo quisiera - bien esa era la voz de Gai, estaba hablando sobre algo que Genma le había preparado y el había devuelto, ja idiota, Kakashi estaba seguro de que podría cocinar algo mucho más sabroso que Genma para dárselo a Gai, asi que sí, su mente lo había engañado.  
-aun así hirió un poco mi ego el saber que no lo disfrutaste, me hizo buscar muchas maneras para mejorar el sabor- casi podía imaginar la sonrisa ironica y el senbon moviéndose de un lado a otro en su boca  
\- realmente lo hizo, ¿pero por qué tiene un sabor dulce? nunca creí que pudiera tener ese sabor.  
-piña, la piña ayuda bastante lo encontré en un viejo pergamino, al principio tenia mis dudas pero tal parece que funcionó. ¿Te gusto verdad?-la voz de Genma comenzó a ser más profunda y unos extraños sonidos de se comenzaron a escuchar por lo cual Kakashi decidió dar un vistazo hacia adentro, 

Lo que encontró lo paralizó, ahí en la cama sentado, con las piernas abiertas estaba Genma su miembro entereado profundamene en la garganta de Gai quien tenia los ojos cerrados, las mejillas llenas con lo que claramente era semen, escurriendo por sus labios hasta bajar por la barbilla y el cuello.

No lo esperaba, realmente no, era una imagen que nunca creyo posible, siempre supo que él era el único que podía tener a Gai, siempre alejó a los hombres y mujeres que se le acercaban sin que este se diera cuenta, cada vez que alguien intentaba invitarlo a salir, a tener una cita o ir a un bar Kakashi los amenazaba, todos sabían que era de Kakashi, todos menos Gai, había estado enamorado de su amigo desde que tenia memoria, le tomo tiempo aceptarlo completamente pero sabia que era así, al principio era sencillo alejarlos pues Gai no llamaba mucho la atención además de que era subestimado y despreciado por la mayoría de los pobladores de Konoha tanto civiles como shinobis, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió más difícil mantenerlo solo para él, Gai se volvió más fuerte, más alto, cada vez ese estúpido traje se ajustaba mejor a su cuerpo, marcando y definiendo cada musculo, sus piernas, sus brazos, su estrecho y marcado abdomen, su mandíbula bien definida y su voz profunda, era algo que a la mayoría les atraía de el, pero también era su manera de ser, tan brillante, tan alegre, tan optimista, pero no de una manera estúpida, o ingenua sino de una manera en la que solo Gai podía ser, una manera que lo cautivo a él y tal parece que también a Genma.

Furioso salto hacia la calle y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche, corrió hasta llegar a casa , entrando por la ventana se quedo parado en medio de su habitación con una ira helada como no había sentido en mucho tiempo, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota?, estúpido estúpido se repetía en la mente  
La única persona con la cual no se tomó la molestia de alejar, alguien que nunca creyó fuera a sentir atracción por Gai era Genma si, siempre fue protector con el, siempre lo defendía cuando Kakashi o cualquier otra persona eran groseros o crueles con el, pero Kakashi siempre pensó que era de una manera fraternal, que lo veía como más como un hermano que como un compañero, después de todo era el mayor de los tres, hacia lo mismo con Ebisu, al parecer se equivocó.  
Pero esto no se quedaría así, le enseñaría a ese idiota a respetar lo que era suyo.  
Por ahora no le quedaba más que acostarse en la oscuridad de su habitación y soñar que Gai solo tenia ojos para él.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ❤❤❤  
> Por favor si tienes alguna critica que me pueda ayudar a mejorar házmelo saber.


End file.
